Valentin Days
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: dos pequeños pequeños relatos de los armadores favoritos de muchas Kageyama y Akaashi.


**_Un especial para el día y mes de los enamorados, tenía pensado subirlo el día 14 pero por ciertos motivos que no van al caso mencionar lo logré pero aquí esta, son dos shots de mis armadores favoritos de la serie y pues espero que les guste._**

* * *

 **Valentin Days**

 _ **Kageyama**_

Miraba enfurruñado a todas aquellas niñas chillonas que corrían por el instituto persiguiendo a los muchachos a los que les querían entregar sus presentes de San Valentín, estaba de mal humor porque cada vez que intento ir por su leche era interrumpido por alguna chiquilla que nunca había visto, pero al parecer ellas sí que lo conocían, o eso decían.

-Kageyama-kun, ten, ten- tartamudeaba-este presente de San Valentín, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti-una chica de coletas le tendía una pequeña bolsa de bombones en forma de corazón.

-mmm-alzo una de sus cejas y miro a la chica sin comprender nada-gracias…, supongo-miraba la bolsa y a la chica, no comprendía mucho, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que ella era la cuarta que se interponía entre él y su tan ansiada leche.

Todo estaba sucediendo frente de donde tú te encontrabas, mientras masticabas desganada un sándwich que te habías comprado en la cafetería, te daba gracia ver como no sabía cómo contestarle a aquella chica, y sobre todo que estuviera enfurruñado por no poder tomar su leche. Tu amiga que te acompañaba te platicaba que saldría a cenar muy románticamente con su novio para celebrar el día de san Valentín, pero casi no prestabas atención a lo que decía, te entretenía ver más la cara del chico que te gusta, porque sí, te gusta Kageyama Tobio, con todo y esa cara de siempre estar enfadado, no sabías desde cuando te había empezado a gustar, pero era así, ¿él lo sabía?, claro que sí, se lo habías dicho en más de una ocasión, pero te había dicho que no podían ser novios porque él no sentía lo mismo que tú, quizás deberías haberte rendido con aquello, pero no, cada vez que podías lo abordabas y le decías que te gustaba, al principio él se incomodaba y te mandaba a callar, pero ahora era su rutina, tu aparecías le decías que te gustaba y luego le entregabas una libreta con apuntes y típs de estudios, o simplemente te le quedabas escuchando como hablaba de voleibol.

-(T/N)-chan, le regalaras algo a Kageyama-kun?- te saco de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

-mmm… talvez-meditaste-aunque no he preparado nada espectacular, pero espero le guste, bueno si no, lo obligare a que le guste-le mostraste la lengua juguetona a tu amiga.

-aun no entiendo como es qué no te has rendido con Kageyama-kun-se encogió de hombros mirando hacia donde ahora el chico al fin bebía una cajita de leche-sí, es guapo y tiene un par de admiradoras que lo hacen parecer popular, pero siempre parece estar enojado, y en cada momento le está gritando a Hinata-kun, no es como si fueran muy compatibles-suspiro resignada.

-la verdad eso me da lo mismo, el tiempo que paso junto a él es bastante divertido, verlo practicar, sus discusiones y competencias con Hinata, son lo más entretenido, escucharlo hablar de cómo le apasiona el voleibol, en esos momentos siento que de verdad quiero estar junto a él, aunque no sea como su novia, quiero estar junto a él.

-…-tu amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-realmente estas hasta los huesos por él-poso una de sus manos en tu hombro compadeciéndote.

-je,je,je-le dio una sonrisa radiante con las mejillas sonrojadas-si me gusta, me gusta mucho.

.

.

Lo esperaste hasta que las actividades del club terminaron, querías caminar junto a él hasta cerca de tu casa, sabías que eso implicaba que llegaras hasta altas horas de la tarde, pero lo valía, para ti lo valía.

-parece que te has tomado tu tiempo Kageyama-kun-le sorprendiste cuando estaba saliendo de la sala del club.

-(T/N), me sorprendiste, no te había visto durante el día-se paró junto a ti para hablarte e indicarte que empezaras a andar junto a él.

-te observe desde lejos, no quería intimidar a las chicas que se te declaraban, además era más entretenido, ver cómo ponías morros cuando no te dejaban hacer tus practicas privadas tras el instituto, la verdad esperaba ansiosa, este momento del día-diste unos cuantos pasos apresurados delante de él y te giraste para verlo a la cara.

Detuvo su andar para mirarte fijamente.

-no soy buena en este tipo de cosas, pero….-inhalaste profundamente-feliz san Valentín-le tendiste una cajita roja atada con un lazo blanco-espero te gusten.

-…-Kageyama la tomo algo asombrado-gracias (T/N)-desato la cajita y vio dentro varios chocolates con forma de pelotas de voleibol, lo cual hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

-son, son, son chocolates de amor, estoy declarándome de nuevo Kageyama Tobio-tus mejillas estaban encendidas, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le decías que te gustaba, no habías logrado manejar los sonrojos.

Él se había llevado un par de chocolates a la boca y te miraba de una forma que no te había visto antes, no lo entendías, hasta que estiro una de sus manos, para apartar algunos mechones rebeldes que te cubrían el rostro.

-ya no lo hagas más (T/N)-murmuro, firme y serio, un tono que no era el habitual, antes solo era un "ya deja de decir cosas vergonzosas", pero que dejaban alguna apertura, ahora era rotundo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-alzaste la voz asustada-¿me, me, me estas rechazando oficialmente, yo, yo…?-tu voz se apagaba a medida que hablabas-entiendo-murmuraste bajito, girando y echando a correr.

Sí, habías dicho que permanecerías a su lado a pesar de todo, sí, aunque no te quisiera como novia, pero no creías que dolería tanto, las lágrimas corrían tibias por tus frías mejillas.

-(T/N), (T/N)-el oji azul había salido tras de ti y te había dado fácil alcance-sí que eres rápida-te tomo por la espalda aferrando firmemente sus brazos en tu cintura.

-¿por, por qué me detienes?

-diablos-se quejó-no me explique bien-dejo salir el aire algo fastidiado-lo que quise decir que ya no es necesario que hagas más declaraciones, porque acepto, acepto tus sentimientos-hizo girarte para que le vieras a la cara-(T/A) (T/N) ¿quieres ser mi novia?-sus mejillas estaban al borde de ser un tomate ultramaduro.

-…-no dijiste nada solo estampaste tus labios a los del armador de Karasuno, al principio fue un contacto torpe e inexperto, pero para ambos fue lo mejor que habían hecho en toda su vida, cuando se separaron lo miraste con esa sonrisa cautivadora, que llevo al chico a darse cuenta de que eras muy especial para él, tan especial como el voleibol-sí, sí, sí y millones de veces sí-respondiste y te colgaste al cuello de él, volviéndose a besar, ahora sentías el sabor del chocolate, en los labios de él y te diste cuenta de lo dulce que lo habías dejado-puaj ha quedado demasiado azucarado el chocolate, pasare por una tienda y te daré algo mejor.

-no quiero-rezongó-está delicioso y es mío-tomo tu mano y comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa- además no quiero que mi novia, llegue tarde a su casa por mi culpa.

-…-lo miraste embobada y soltaste una risita- eres realmente tierno Tobio-kun-tomaste su mentón y le diste un casto beso en la mejilla.

-cállate-desvió la mirada y te jalo para que caminaras más rápido

Realmente él era a quien querías y necesitabas y después de mucho esfuerzo, habías ganado su corazón y lo podías compartir con el voleibol.

 _ **Akaashi**_

-senpai reciba estos chocolates por favor, y, y, y también mis, mis, mis sentí, sentimientos.

-(T/N)-chan, estás muy tensa, debes relajarte, sobre todo si a quien te vas a confesar es a Akaashi- Bokuto trataba de calmarte, llevaban casi dos horas en las que estabas ensayando tu confesión que sería en san Valentín o sea solo al día siguiente- él se dará cuenta antes de que le digas que te gusta, con lo nerviosa que te ves -trataba de darte alientos.

-Bokuto-senpai, no ayuda si me dice eso, se supone que usted es el más cercano a él y pues, pues debe aconsejarme de mejor manera-hacías morros, mientras le lanzabas el peluche en forma de búho con el que ensayabas-además hay una alta probabilidad de que me rechace, no creo ser su tipo, me parezco demasiado a Bokuto-senpai-murmurabas quedito, mientras te habías acuclillado haciendo círculos imaginarios en el suelo.

-eso realmente sonó ofensivo (T/N)-chan-hizo un puchero, para luego posarse junto a ti y acariciarte con ternura la cabeza-no creo que Akaashi te rechace, eres muy linda y genial, no tan genial como yo, pero lo eres, además de lista, inteligente y buena en casi todas las materias, estoy seguro que Akaashi te corresponderá, por lo menos son buenos amigos, no eres una completa desconocida para él.

-no sé si la relación que tengo con Akaashi-senpai se pueda llamar amistad, solo hablamos algunas veces, porque necesitamos reponerle el ánimo a cierta persona que le dan ataques depresivos-le miraste con reproche-mañana no seré, capaz, no lo lograré, lo sé-ahora te habías tirado al suelo y rodabas de lado a lado, estaban en la habitación de Bokuto, quien te conocía desde que estaban en primaria y con quien tenías una sólida amistad, lo llamabas senpai, porque como todo simplón lo hacía sentir "genial".

-¿y yo soy el de ataques depresivos?-murmuro con una gota de sudor emergiendo de su sien, mientras te veía rodar en el suelo-(T/A)(T/N) levántate!-te ordenó con voz severa-mañana tomarás esos deliciosos chocolates que has preparado y luego de darme los que me corresponden a mí por ser un magnifico y excepcional senpai, iras a la azotea y le dirás lo que sientes a Akaashi, estoy seguro que él no te rechazará, después de todo a él…-y antes de que continuara se mordió la lengua y enmudeció, sabía que casi metía la pata.

-…-levantaste la mirada intrigada, con la última frase y te acercaste completamente amenazante al peligris-¿él qué senpai, acaso gozas de información privilegiada?-él estaba acorralado en una esquina de su cuarto.

-pa, pa, pa, para nada, iba a decir que Akaashi no haría nada que te dañe, no es así su forma de ser-zafó.

-supongo que te creeré-entrecerraste los ojos-pero y si no lo logró-llevamos semanas practicando la declaración y no soy capaz contigo que eres mi amigo, es obvio que no resultara con él.

-tú tranquila (T/N)-chan, todo saldrá bien.

-eso espero-soltaste un suspiro-bien es hora de que me vaya a casa-comenzaste alistarte y levantaste el pequeño búho que habías tirado, se lo habías regalado para su cumpleaños al peligris hacia unos años y te daba ternura ver como lo seguía conservando en perfecto estado-gracias Bokuto-senpai-le diste un abrazo antes de subirte al taxi que habías llamado.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente tu rostro era completamente el contraste con todas o la mayoría de las chicas con las que te cruzabas, ellas estaban radiantes y comenzaban a correr tras de los chicos a los cuales les habían preparado presentes por San Valentín, en cambio tu parecías más con cara de exámenes finales, aferrabas tu bolso como si llevaras un cargamento de joyas de alto valor y tan solo llevabas una pequeña caja rosa repleta de bombones y otra bolsita del mismo tono con algunas galletas y chocolates. Recorriste el lugar con tu mirada y no había ni rastro del bullicioso capitán del equipo de voleibol, ni de tu adorado tormento.

\- _"Bien a esta hora deben estar en prácticas matutinas y puedo irme a mi salón sin que les vea, luego en el receso pues me las ingenio para llegar antes a los salones de tercero, le doy su presente a Bokuto-senpai y no salgo nunca más de mi salón este día, es el plan perfecto"-_ pensaste para ti misma, mientras caminabas apresurada a tu salón.

Al receso del medio día que era el más largo y la hora de que tomaran su almuerzo, todo marchaba según lo planeado, habías entregado su presente al peligris y te habías enclaustrado en tu salón, compartías con tus compañeras, después de todo tu mejor amiga se encontraba en Nekoma, y sabías que si se llegaba a enterar de que no habías hecho nada te mataría, así que le habías enviado un mensaje diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Todo muy bien hasta que un mensaje te arrebato la tranquilidad.

 _*Mensaje_

 **De:** Akaashi-senpai

 **Para:** (T/A) (T/N)

Necesito que vengas a la azotea Bokuto-san esta nuevamente haciendo eso, lo lamento (T/N)-san.

 **De** : (T/A) (T/N)

 **Para:** Akaashi Keiji

Voy de inmediato.

Subiste a toda carrera a la azotea, abriste la puerta de un solo golpe y ahí viste a tu adorado amigo haciendo círculos en el suelo, mientras balbuceaba cosas como, que se tiraría de ahí la próxima vez que perdieran en un partido.

-¿qué ha sucedido Akaashi-senpai?-preguntaste mientras recobrabas tu respiración.

-(T/N)-san, no lo sé, de un momento a otro se ha puesto así, esta vez no lo entiendo en lo absoluto.

-(T/N)!-gritó el peligris-hasta que te apareces-se puso de pie en un salto y sin que tú o Akaashi lo vieran venir corrió a la puerta de la azotea y la cerro dejándolos solos en aquel lugar.

-…-tu cerebro hizo clic y supiste de inmediato que todo aquello había sido planeado para que te quedaras a solas con el armador de Fukurodani-a ese idiota yo lo desplumo-rugiste y fuiste a la puerta tratando de abrirla-Bokuto Kotaro te doy tres segundos para que abras esta puerta-gritaste moviendo el pomo de la puerta.

-no pienso hacerlo hasta que hagas lo que tienes que hacer, ten valor (T/N)-te respondió desde el otro lado el peligris.

-eres de lo peor-pateaste la puerta, pero una idea cruzo tu cabeza, no tenías los chocolates así que parte de lo que debías hacer no se podía- Bokuto-senpai, no puedo hacerlo ya que no tengo aquello y pues no sirve de nada-trataste de hacerle razonar.

-eso es lo de menos (T/N)-chan se los das después ahora hablen-sentencio para luego agregar-y tú también Akaashi, debes hacerlo.

-…-quedaste pálida tras escuchar aquello-por un microsegundo habías ignorado la presencia del pelinegro al estar enfrascada en querer salir de ahí, giraste lentamente para ver la expresión que este tenía, pero tu corazón casi se detuvo al ver aquella media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bokuto-san siempre con sus medidas extrañas-dio un suspiró-está bien Bokuto-san-grito hacia el otro que estaba tras la puerta-(T/N)-san-comenzó avanzar hacia ti, que ya no dabas más con tu corazón que ahora estaba aceleradísimo-hacía tiempo quería decirte que me gustas mucho, me gustan esas sonrisas espontaneas que das cuando algo te maravilla, me gusta tu sonrojo, como el que tienes ahora-volvió a sonreír-me gusta que me apoyes en los partidos incluso en los de práctica entre nosotros, me gusta que seas tú, así tal cual- ya estaba a un paso de ti y había llevado una de sus manos a tus mejillas y tal acto hizo que te desarmaras, debías estar alucinando o soñando.

-A, A, A, A, Akaashi-senpai, yo, yo…-no sabías exactamente qué decir, se suponía que tú te confesarías no a la inversa-¿en verdad le gusta alguien como yo?-fue la simple pregunta que hiciste para luego desviar la mirada de la del pelinegro.

-no podría ser nadie más que tu (T/N)-respondió sin honorífico y cada vez más cerca de ti, y tomando con firmeza tu mejilla, haciendo que lo mires a los ojos.

-se…se…senpai, usted, usted también me gusta, me gusta mucho-al fin lo decías, tus mejillas se habían encendido completamente.

-ya lo sabía-dijo sonriente mientras te depositaba un tierno y corto beso en los labios-y (T/A) (T/N)-san quieres ser mi novia?-te pregunto tomando tus mejillas con sus manos dándoles suaves caricias con sus pulgares.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO!-te abalanzaste a sus brazos, esa parte de ti le recordaba que tenías una personalidad parecida a su capitán del equipo de voleibol.

-bien Bokuto-san ya nos puede abrir la puerta-alzo la voz para que el peligris al fin los dejara ir, no dejo de sostenerte en sus brazos

-¡SOY EL MEJOR!-la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y solo viste un brazo rodearte y otro a tu ahora novio haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-BOKUTO KOTARO!-gritaste-AHORA SI QUE TE DESPLUMO-te levantaste en un segundo y saliste persiguiendo a tu adorado amigo, a pesar de que le golpearias hasta cansarte, también debías darle las gracias, ah! Y también buscar los chocolates para tu novio.

* * *

 **Espero os hayan gustado estos dos shots, y pues espero algun comentario para que pueda seguir mejorando, muchos cariños para quienes lo leyeron y pues a segior cultivando y sembrando amor por el mundo. XOXO**


End file.
